Sofie Marie Pedersen (1853-1924)
Sopie Marie Olesdatter (1853-1906) aka Sophia Olesdatter, aka Sofia Olesdatter (b. June 6, 1853; Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. July 9, 1924; Ålesund, Møre og Romsdal, Norway) Parents *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) *Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865) Birth She was born on June 6, 1853 in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Baptism She was baptized on July 3, 1853 as "Marie Sofie" at Vanse, Vest-Agder, Norway Siblings Sophia's siblings included: *Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) aka Peter Olsen *Teodor Johan Olsen (1850) aka Theodore Johan Olsen *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Joletta Teresa Olsdatter, who was born on November 09, 1855; *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olson, who was born on February 09, 1858, and emigrated to Chicago and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Lena Olson, who was born February 13, 1860 and emigrated to Chicago *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmine Olsdatter who was born March 27, 1862 and married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to New York. Farsund, Norway The family appeared in the 1865 Norway census living in Farsund at 39 and 40 Kirkegaden Street. Her father, Ole, was working as a baker and was already a widower. Marriage She married Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906) on December 15, 1874 in Ålesund, Møre og Romsdal, Norway. Children *Peder Theodor Johan Nilsen (1874-?) was born on December 29, 1874 in Ålesund, Norway. *Sigvart Høgh-Nilsen (1880-?) was born on April 29, 1880 in Ålesund, Norway. Widow In 1900 she was living in Trondheim, Norway with her husband and son, Sigv. Høhg-Nilsen. In 1910 was living with her father in Farsund and she is receiving a pension as a widow. Writings *On January 15, 1910, Sopie wrote to her neice in the US, Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987), the following, which has been translated from Norwegian into English: "Miss Maria Winblad, New York. Dear Niece Marie, Aunt Sofie would now like to send you her and Grandfather's New Year's greetings and everything good in this year is wished to you; greetings to Tony." *Sopie wrote Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914), her sister around 1910-1913 the following: "A little post to you from your sister, stay well. Our most beloved dear Salmine and family, now when Sofie shall travel on Saturday, she will be kind and go to you and bring regards from your dear father and sister, I have no address, as I get the letters in return, got a letter from Lina 8 days ago, she is good and sound and has visited you, sister, and she said you were in good mood and happy, yes God helps you and your people, so that you still may come to see your old father he is pretty well and was glad he heard that Lina think about a trip home, together with you if everything goes well, with the help of God, we live well, have no suffer. Marie Klungeland is a candidate for confirmation October 6th. You John get regards from Malla Bekkevig Liva mm (with more). Dear be careful so that you once again can see old Norway, Lina wrote that she had a good time by Inga it was so nice, we have had a cold summer so we have had fire in the stove all the time, you shall get letters when I get A?a, love from father sister." Death She died on July 9, 1924 in Ålesund, More og Romsdal, Norway and is presumed to be buried there. Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on September 15, 2003. Updated on January 12, 2011 with additional information from Harald Søren Storaker (1951- ) of Norway with her death date and information from the 1910 census. Ancestors Portraits Pedersen-Sophie Norway 1900 circa possibly identified.png|1900 circa possibly Sophie from the collection of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) Documents File:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|1865 census in Farsund File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20060925050139.jpg&siz=gigant (1).jpg|1874 marriage File:24 Kipervikgata, Alesund, Norway.png|Kipervikgata 24, Alesund, Norway is where the family lived in 1875 File:1875 census Nilsen Pedersen Norway.png|1875 census at Kipervikgata 24 in Ålesund, Norway File:Nilsen-Sigvart 1899.png|1885 at Claus Frimanns gate 13 in Bergen, Norway File:Nilsen-Sigvart 1899.png|1885 at Claus Frimanns gate 13 in Bergen, Norway File:Ytre Markeveien 44.png|Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway File:Nilsen-Sigvart 1891 Bergen.png|1891 at Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway File:Rosenborggade 1, Trondheim, Norway.png|Rosenborggade 1 in Trondheim, Norway File:1900 census Nilsen Pedersen.png|1900 census at Rosenborggade 1 in Trondheim, Norway Image:Pedersen-Salmine 03h.jpg|1910 (circa) postcard from Sophia in Farsund, Norway circa 1905-1910 Image:Olsdatter-Sophia Farsund c1910d.jpg|1910 (circa) postcard from Sophia in Farsund, Norway to Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) circa 1910 File:1910 census Pedersen.png|1910 census index File:Pedersen-Sofie 1910 census Farsund.png|1910 census Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway